kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Father Godwin
'Father Godwin '''was the parish priest of Uzhitz. Stats Biography Although deeply religious, he is also a bit ... odd, for a priest. He is a skilled swordfighter, having fought as a mercenary (although he now only practices with a stick), and his concubine lives with him openly in the presbytery (despite being forbidden by their vow of chastity, it was not unusual for priests to have a "housekeeper", similar to the situation between Father Simon and Mary). As it is, Godwin is hesitant to talk about his past, and has settled down to enjoy the simple pleasures - wine, women and mass. According to the nobles in the area, Father Godwin was the younger son of a noble family, and in his youth he was taught swordplay, as well as developing a taste for the the sins of the flesh. With the eldest inheriting the family estate, it was common for younger sons to enter the priesthood. A gentleman would be insulted by the idea of doing any job fit for a commoner, and by giving one of their own to God's service, his family could be confident of receiving His blessings - in addition, a priest could depend on the church and his parishioners to keep him well housed and fed, a luxury afforded to few in that time period. Father Godwin shares his house with the Vicar in ''Waldensians, and during'' Restless Spirit, Henry seeks out his help banishing a ghost who is haunting a widow. The priest points out that the Bible says the dead will not walk the Earth until the day of judgement, and suggests that it is in fact the widow's conscience that haunts her, not a spirit. As it turns out, he's right, and making peace with her past is the solution to the widow's woes. In ''Playing with the Devil, ''Father Godwin is concerned with the souls of the three women dabbling in witchcraft, and asks Henry to investigate. He is horrified when he hears of the lives lost in the ensuing confusion, warning Henry to never let the devil tempt him, and to pray for forgiveness. Later, he refuses to break his vows by giving Henry information about Lubosh in ''Mysterious Ways, ''describing the criminal as merely a lost soul - although he does promise to try and think of a loophole to convey what he knows. That evening, the two will converse about Henry's past, and the corruption of the Catholic church, while drinking heavily - until the irate Bailiff has them thrown out of the tavern, prompting a fight between Henry, Godwin and the guards. Godwin and Henry spend the remainder of the night in a drunken stupor, ringing the church bell and having sex with his concubine, while Henry beds the local alemaid. The next morning, the hungover priest is horrified to realize he is due to give a sermon, and begs Henry to do it on his behalf. If Henry does not go through with it, Father Godwin will refuse to help him again, and Henry will need to go to the Bailiff for more information. However, if Henry performs the mass, he will praise the younger man for his skill, saying he will make a good priest, before giving him some vital information - find Reeky of Ledethcko. Possessions Quests * ''Playing with the Devil * ''Restless Spirit'' * Mysterious Ways Category:KC: Deliverance characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Stubs Category:Bohemians Category:Priests